The invention relates to a roll stand with at least one pair of rolls mounted in a stand column and drive shafts, particularly cardan shafts, for the rotary drive of the rolls, and with a coupling for coupling the drive shafts to the rolls. The invention relates, further, to a method for the axial displacement of at least one roll of a pair of rolls which are driven in rotation via drive shafts and which are mounted in a stand column by means of roll chocks, the axial displacement of the roll taking place together with the roll chocks.
A multiplicity of axial roll displacement devices are known from the prior art. To influence the cross section of the rolling stock, also designated as the rolling stock profile, it is known to displace the rolls in the axial direction and at the same time influence the rolling stock profile in a directed manner via the form of the rolls or its deformation behavior. In this case, it is also necessary to displace rolls driven in rotation. Further, displacement affords a possibility of influencing the wear of the rolls in a directed manner.
From DE 3907608 A1, for example, a drive spindle may be gathered, which makes it possible to drive an axially displaceable roll and can compensate the roll position. The disadvantage of this, however, is that, as before, additional and complicated roll displacement devices are required. Column-fixed displacement devices are often employed for this purpose.